Operation: Constructive Love
by squirrelmaster
Summary: Spock and Kirk have finally gotten together, but will it last? And what's going on with the cute little Russian that started it all? Sequel to Chekov Can't Lie. Spock/Kirk Sulu/Chekov
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey, hey. So here's the first chapter of the sequel to _Chekov Can't Lie._ I should have the second chapter up pretty soon, it's already written._

****

Kirk lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His breath was heavy with nerves. "This is going to be weird," he stated. There was movement to his left and his hand was covered by one much warmer.

"There is no need to speak of this, if that is what you wish, Jim," Spock spoke softly and Kirk was still not used to it. He laughed.

"Spock, it doesn't matter if we speak of it, which by the way, I know you won't anyway," Spock tilted his head in a way that Kirk knew meant explain. "Everyone knows that you love me. Everyone knows that we had dinner together, alone, in my quarters. Also, I'm pretty sure that Bones and Chekov both know that I love you back, because, apparently, the two of us are very transparent." Spock raised his eyebrow disagreement. "I know!" Kirk practically shouted. "That's what I said. But anyway, everyone knows that we've fallen for each other and the minute we walk onto the bridge and they see all the tension between us gone they're going to know we're together," Kirk seemed exasperated. Spock pondered his words before commenting.

"I fail to see your dilemma, Jim," Kirk sighed.

"It's a common human response, Spock. We care about what other people think."

"You are embarrassed by our situation," Spock stated. Kirk shifted onto his side so that he could face Spock.

"Of course not, Spock. How could I possibly be embarrassed when I have the smartest Vulcan Starfleet has ever seen by my side?" Spock turned his head.

"Then I do not understand your frustrations," Kirk sighed again.

"Look, Spock, I'm your superior officer. A romantic relationship won't look good. I am afraid. I'm afraid that people will think I took advantage of you or something. I'm afraid that we'll get in trouble for this. I'm afraid that you'll leave me," With that, Kirk rested his forehead against Spock's.

"Jim," Spock stated in a serious tone. "I would never have entered into this arrangement had I not seriously considered and dismissed all conceivable arguments against it." For a moment Kirk was stunned.

"What?" He asked, pulling his face away from Spock's. "Are you telling me that you've already had this conversation, by yourself?" Spock once again tilted his head.

"Esentially, yes."

"Well, I'm offended by that."

"Why?"

"You left me out of a major relationship discussion! It's like I don't even matter. Here I am, freaking out and you're just cool as a cucumber because you've already done this!" By this time, Kirk had rolled back onto his back and ripped his hand away from Spock's.

"I did not 'leave you out' of anything. I considered the repercussions of a relationship with you long before you knew of my feelings." Kirk turned back to Spock.

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I was unaware of your reciprocation. I assumed that you viewed me solely as your first officer."

"Oh," Kirk breathed, beginning to calm. "So, there's really nothing you consider to be, threatening, to our, well, us?"

"That is correct, Jim." Kirk grinned.

"Well then," he started. "I guess there's nothing for me to worry about," He took Spock's hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

"I agree." They continued to lie together for a long while before Kirk finally spoke again.

"The alpha shift starts in nine hours." His eyes were closed and he assumed that Spock's were as well.

"You require sleep."

"Yeah," Kirk said, yawning. "I'm exhausted." Spock nodded, unlacing his fingers from Kirk's and sitting up from the bed. Kirk's eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeing that Spock was preparing to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I am returning to my own quarters to meditate. You require sleep," Spock seemed confused by the question.

"Well yeah, I do, but," he hesitated for a moment. "I was hoping you would stay."

"You wish for me to remain here as you sleep?"

"Yeah, I figured you could sleep here too. You know, on the bed, with me." Spock's surprise showed in his face.

"I was under the impression that humans considered 'spending the night' to be a somewhat advanced step in a romantic relationship."

"Well, I know we just started this but, I mean, you've liked me for a while and I've liked you for a while and, I just, don't want you to leave," Spock didn't have to think about his answer.

"I will of course remain then." Kirk beamed.

"Good." He moved over so Spock could lay back down. Spock looked at him strangely.

"Surely you do not intend to sleep in your clothes." Kirk looked down.

"Oh right," he said. Spock almost smirked.

"You seem to be having a great deal of trouble with clothes this evening, Jim." Kirk blushed, remembering his issues when Spock first arrived.

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_So I lied about having this chapter up quickly, but hey, I'm only human. Plus I have a lot of school stuff going on. I'm a senior now, ya know. __ Only 98 more days until I graduate! XD Also, I don't want anyone messaging me about how Russians don't talk like this and I have no idea what I'm doing. I am perfectly aware of the way Russians speak, however, Chekov doesn't speak the way actual Russians do. He was a stereotypical Russian character made in the 60's, OKAY!? So I'm typing it the way CHEKOV speaks, not how RUSSIANS speak. So get over it, or GTFO!_

Currently, the First Officer of the Starship Enterprise, Spock, was unable to move his hands. He had spend approximately three hours watching his Captain-turned-lover sleep before deciding to give into his own need for rest. Four hours later he found himself well rested, but trapped. During the night, Kirk had somehow managed to completely entangle himself around Spock. Spock's hands were hidden from his sight. One was under Kirk and the other had ended up stuck between both his and Kirk's legs. Kirk had also wrapped his legs completely around Spock's, effectively trapping them together. Spock was torn between his need to get ready for his shift and his desire to let Jim continue sleeping. After ten minutes of simply staring, he decided to go for it. He simultaneously pulled both of his hands slowly to his chest. The only problem left was his legs, and that was easily remedied. Once he had fully removed himself from Kirk's limbs, Spock stood from the bed and dressed. Knowing that he had to shower and son a new uniform, Spock leaned down, kissed his Captain on the forehead, and then reluctantly left the room.

Waking up was not nearly as enjoyable for James Kirk thought it would be. The first thing he noticed was that he was freezing. After opening his eyes, he also noticed that he was alone. The third thing he noticed was the time. "Holy shit!" Since Spock had failed to wake him up, he was now twenty minutes late for Alpha Shift.

Kirk stood in the turbo lift, pissed. When the lift opened, he stomped onto the Bridge, a scowl on his face. He went straight to Spock. "Commander, if I could have a word with you."

"Captain," Spock addressed him, standing from his station. "I was just going to call to your quarters. You are 43.7 minutes late for your shift." By now everyone was listening in, just as they had yesterday.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I seem to have slept in," anger and blame was evident in his voice.

"Perhaps you should have set an alarm, sir." If Spock knew of Kirk's anger towards him, he didn't let on. Kirk just boiled.

"I didn't think I would need one this morning." He was almost to the point of shouting.

"You were obviously mistaken." That was it.

"Obviously!" Kirk yelled at Spock. "And I was obviously mistaken about you as well! I can't believe I actually thought that you would spend the night with me! What'd you do, wait for me to finally fall asleep and then take off as fast as you could?!" If anyone had still been working, they definitely weren't now. Spock kept his outwardly cool demeanor, but Kirk could see his face soften, if only slightly.

"You are, once again, mistaken, Jim," Everyone took notice of Spock's use of the Captain's first name. "I spent the entirety of the night with you. Upon waking, I left your quarters in order to prepare for this shift. I had assumed that your alarm was set. I apologize for the confusion." Spock seemed sincere and Kirk lost all of his anger.

"Oh," he said. "I thought…" He glance around the room, coughed, and lowered his voice. "I just thought it would be nice to wake up next to you. I was kind of taken aback when you weren't there and then when I saw how late I was going be, I just got angry."

"I apologize again, Jim. I did not take your feelings into consideration." This made Kirk feel even worse.

"No, don't apologize, Spock. I'm the one being weird. And, well, I guess…" Kirk glanced around the room again, suddenly feeling very awkward. "You know," he said. "This really isn't the place for this particular discussion." Spock also looked up from Jim.

"I agree," he stated. "I will return to my station." With that he sat back down, leaving a highly embarrassed Kirk to his crew.

"Right, well um, back to work, guys. Today's Spock/Jim spectacle is over. Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be another tomorrow." Everyone quietly returned to their work.

"You guys spent the night together?" Sulu busted out. "How the hell did that happen?" Kirk pretty much face planted on the way to his chair. Chekov giggled.

"Zat ees because zey luff each ozher!" he shouted. "And I am the reason zat zey both found out! You are wery velcome sirs!" As Chekov gloated, Kirk glared. Then he smiled, James Kirk always has the last laugh.

"Yeah, thanks Chekov. You have no idea how thankful we both are to you. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know." Somehow, Kirk managed to sound serious.

"Well, sir," Chekov began.

"Oh wait," Kirk said, interrupting him. "I know, how about I just repay the favor?" Chekov stilled.

"V-vhat do you mean?" Kirk grinned.

"I mean this. Lt. Sulu, Ensign Chekov is in love with you, and has been for quite some time." With that, Kirk flopped down on his chair, leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands, and watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_OK, well it's been forever and a year since I last updated this story. I had major writer's block. However, I found that my new story, _To Hell With Logic, _totally cleared up my brain. So when I got writer's block on that one. (LOLZ) I thought up ideas for this one. Anywho.. A lot of people were asking for more Sulu/Chekov time, so that's what pretty much this whole chapter is about. But, BE WARNED, I don't know their characters as well as I do Kirk and Spock so it's definitely a little OOC. Like.. majorly OOC. But, uh, I tried… so you try to enjoy. ENJOY!_

Chekov's entire face instantly turned red and his eyes went wide. Kirk never lost the smirk on his face; in fact, it grew larger as the seconds ticked by. The bridged was silent.

"He- he what?" Sulu asked. Chekov didn't stick around to hear the answer. As soon as he heard Sulu's voice he stood from his station and ran to the turbolift. "Pavel! Wait!" Sulu shouted after him. By the time Sulu got to the turbolift it had already departed. "Damn it," he cursed.

"Perhaps you were too harsh, Captain." Spock stated.

Kirk just laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But now no one's going to be talking about us. Besides, I'm sure they'll get over it." And true enough, the gossip around the bridge was no longer about the Captain and First Officer. After all, everyone already saw that coming.

"Whatever the case, Captain, it seems like we are now in need of a replacement pilot and navigator."

"Oh yeah," Kirk said, looking around. "I guess Sulu took off after Chekov. I wonder how that's going to work out. Well, anyway, Mr. Spock. Find us two ensigns that have nothing to do."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk smirked again. "I love it when you call me that."

Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of rolling his eyes at Kirk. "You are being highly inappropriate, Captain. I request that you maintain professionalism while we are on duty."

"Yeah, yeah," Kirk retorted. "Just know that I'm gonna rip you out of that uniform as soon as we're off duty." So much for laying low about their relationship. Spock now openly stared at his commanding officer with wide eyes, as did the entire bridge crew. Kirk glanced around. "Right, I was going to try to be discreet about our relationship." He laughed a little nervously. "I guess old habits DO die hard."

**INTERMISSIONY BREAK OF AWESOMENESS INTERMISSIONY BREAK OF AWESOMENESS AND ONCE MORE INTERMISSIONY BREAK OF AWESOMENESS**

Sulu ran down a hallway of the Enterprise. "Pavel, please wait! We need to talk." Pavel continued to move forward, ignoring Sulu as best he could. "Please, Pavel! Is what the Captain said true? Please tell me!"Chekov slowed his pace so that Sulu could catch up. "Finally. Did you hear me?" Chekov didn't answer. "Please, Pavel, I need to know. Can we please talk?" Chekov finally decided to give in.

"My quarters?" Chekov questioned in a small voice.

"Well we seem to be headed that way anyway," Sulu replied. Chekov simply nodded and continued to towards his quarters. They walked in silence the entire way. After getting into the room the two men remained quiet. "Um," Sulu attempted to start. "I don't really know how we should talk about this."

Chekov tried to play off his embarrassment. "Then let's not." He said with a fake laugh. "The Captain was just being silly."

"Then why did you run out, Pavel? Please don't try to cover this up like it didn't happen." Chekov went quiet again. "So was he telling the truth? Do you- you know- love me?"

"Eh," Chekov stuttered.

"Well?" Sulu pressed.

"I- I don't know." Chekov said, his face once again an unnaturally bright red. Despite the situation, Sulu laughed. "What?" Chekov demanded in an angry tone.

"You're just so cute, Pavel."

That didn't help Chekov's embarrassment. "I thought I was the one trying to change the subject."

"This is the subject."

"I don't see how they're related," Chekov said, remaining stubborn.

"Well I figure, if I'm demanding to hear your feelings, I should probably tell you mine." Chekov wasn't expecting that.

"O- oh? A-and what feelings are you talking about?" He was staring at his feet, desperate not to look at Sulu's face directly.

"Well, I really like you, Pavel. When I heard what the Captain said I was really surprised. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I hope that he wasn't just messing with me because," he paused. "Well, because it made me really happy."

Chekov was shocked. "I-it did?" He asked. "I mean! No! He wasn't just messing with you! I really do love you, Hikaru!" He soon realized what he had just shouted and became embarrassed again. "I mean-" But he didn't have time to take it back. His words were stopped by strong arms wrapping around his waist and another mouth covering his. After about a minute he was finally released.

"Don't you dare take that back, Pavel," Sulu said in a slightly deeper voice than normal.

"Ok," Chekov squeaked.

Sulu kept one hand on Chekov's waist and moved the other to the younger man's face. "I know this is kinda sudden," Sulu began. "But, I'm pretty sure I love you too. So, I'd really like it if we could go out."

Chekov just nodded dumbly. "Yeah."

"A date tonight then? After our shift, dinner in my quarters." Chekov nodded again. Sulu went in for another kiss. "We should head back to the bridge."

"Yeah," Chekov said again. He seemed to have developed a problem with speaking in sentences.

Sulu chuckled. "Come on," he said letting go of Chekov only to grab his hand in order to drag him out of the room. "I'm sure the Captain's going to see the results of his meddling." Chekov blushed again, realizing that they would have to face everyone on the bridge. "Calm down, Pavel. I'm sure he's said something stupid enough in the time we've been gone that no one's even going to pay attention to us."

Chekov remained embarrassed but said, "You shouldn't talk about the Captain that way."

Sulu laughed again. "You know it's true. Kirk is a great man and an amazing Captain but he never thinks before he acts. You've got to admit that."

"I suppose," Chekov mumbled.

"So let's just get this over with," Sulu demanded as they got into the turbolift. Chekov's nervousness didn't dissipate. When the turbolift opened onto the bridge all eyes turned to them. "Uh, we're back." Sulu stated with an awkward sort of laugh present in his voice.

Of course, Kirk was the first to speak. He twirled around in his chair and grinned one of his famous grins. "Ah! So the lovers are back! How'd it go?"

"Captain," Spock said in his best shut-the-hell-up-and-do-your-job voice. Kirk just glanced over at his First Officer briefly before returning his gaze to the two embarrassed, lesser officers in front of him.

"Well?" He asked.

"It went quite well, actually. Thank you for asking, Captain. Now we'd like to continue with our shift." Sulu said, attempted to keep Chekov from exploding with embarrassment.

Kirk's grin fell. "That's it? That's no fun. What happened? What'd you guys talk about? I need details here."

Sulu and Chekov had already relieved their replacements and had taken back the seats of their respective stations. Sulu turned to look back at Kirk. "Then you'll have to speak with us after this shift. We have work to do, Captain."

Kirk sighed. "That's a load of crap and we both know it. This ship practically runs itself."

Uhura's laughter interrupted Kirk's little fit. "Just because you don't do any work, Captain, doesn't mean the rest of us don't." She laughed again. "In fact, that's probably the reason _why_ you don't have any work, we do it all."

Kirk sat up straight in his chair. "Well, I take offense to that. I do plenty of work."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Uhura questioned.

"Well," he said, trying to think of something. "Aha! I always think of awesome plans to get us out of danger."

"That's true," the communications officer conceded. "But aren't you usually the one that puts us in danger in the first place."

Kirk thought for a moment. "Damn it." He slumped down in his chair and Uhura laughed again. "You know what!" Kirk exclaimed jumping up from his chair completely. "I'm a damn good Captain! I have to do all the diplomatic crap, talking to a bunch of washed up Starfleet admirals and acting like I give a crap about what they think of my ship. Plus, I'm always having to talk to the leaders of weird alien planets. You guys remember the last mission? With that tentacle guy that kept coming on to me? I'd like to see any of you deal with that kind of shit. My awesome skills may make my job seem easy, but believe me, it's not!" It was safe to say that by this time Kirk had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be hassling Sulu and Chekov.

"Yes, sir," Spock began. "You are, indeed, a fine Captain."

"That's right I am," Kirk said taking back his seat. "I'm a _damn _fine Captain, and don't any of you forget it." Spock once again 'rolled his eyes' and the bridge went quiet again.


End file.
